Episode 1 - In The Name Of Love
En Yufuin In The Name Of Love (愛という名のもとに, Ai to iu Na no moto ni) is the first episode of Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!. Plot The episode starts with En and Atsushi relaxing at a public bath house called the "Kurotama onsen" discussing their inner thoughts on a Japanese item called the "Chikuwabu", an ingredient in oden. Right as they were talking about mysterious life forms and such, a mysterious creature appears right above them from a hollow-like dimension and falls into the hot spring waters where the guys were, making the guys blink in confusion. The mysterious creature goes on to confronting the guys about his current whereabouts, to which Atsushi bluntly states that it's a public bath house, further goes on to explains the purpose of having one. The mysterious creature, Wombat, now impressed, expresses his desire of protecting Earth , and requests them for their co-operation, only to cause more chaos, not making the situation better Yumoto, the son of the owner of Kurotama Onsen enters the hot spring premises with the intention of requesting his customers to avoid creating a commotion, but on spoting the wombat, he dives right into the waters to cuddle the creature due to his fascination for cute and cuddly objects. En and Atsushi escape, horrified at the sight of a talking pink wombat. As they begin discussing on the events that took place back in the hot spring, the "Golden Trio" student council members make their appearance in grandeur. After conversing the student council, En goes on to describing that in oden terms, the members of the student council are like Daikon raddish, egg and mochi-stuffed tofu. Meanwhile, Yumoto chases Wombat around, with Wombat running for his life. Back at Binan High, a guy named Chiku Kazutake makes an appearance. Class lectures begin when all of a sudden, an elderly man in his late 70's - a homeroom teacher named Mr. Tawarayama enters the classroom with a wombat in his arms. On spotting En and Atsushi seated behind, the teacher who was actually being controlled by Wombat for convenience's sake, stalks the guys around badgering them to give into the idea of protecting earth, which proved to be a real nuisance to them. After finally getting rid of Wombat, thanks to Yumoto's interference, En and Atsushi head over to the club upstairs which had a sign hung onto the door of the club, written "Earth Defense Club (lol)". They were greeted by their sophomores, Io and Ryuu. Io informs them about the registration forms for the club, which was left by the clubroom door by the student council president. En suggests that they ought to register their club with the name ''Earth Defense Club,''because of the mysterious sign that hung outside the clubroom door, though the problem was the 5 member rule for a club to be formed when they were only 4 members. The door then flung open with an unconscious Mr. Tawarayama and a suffocating wombat who was being cuddled to death by Yumoto. The guy with low self esteem, Chiku Kazutake then proceeds to have negative thoughts on his existence and such, when he hears a mysterious dark voice and gets possessed by a dark force. Back at the club, Yumoto formally introduces himself as a 1st year at Binan High to the other guys present. Wombat regains his composure, informing the guys that he will make them take responsibility. He introduces the "lovracets" (love bracelets), which clasps onto each of the 5 guys wrists. He calls the Lovracets as "love's given form". The bracelets then begin to buzz, letting out a bright light which indicated that danger was close. The five members and Wombat take off to the school campus to deal with their first enemy. Wombat then declares that they must do "Love Making" into Battle Lovers. Order of Appearance *Yufuin En *Kinugawa Atsushi *Wombat *Hakone Yumoto *Kusatsu Kinshiro *Ibushi Arima *Gero Akoya *Zaou Ryuu *Naruko Io Gallery Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love!.jpeg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love!.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 0403.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 0419.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 0480.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 0803.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 1065.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 1203.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 1209.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 1225.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 1363.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 1373.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 1478.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 1787.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2021.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2056.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2088.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2125.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2159.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2171.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2172.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2303.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2458.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2613.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2625.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2653.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2771.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 2974.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 3165.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 01 -720p- 3190.jpg Video's Category:Episodes